1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to silicic acid (hetero)polycondensates and their application. In particular, the present invention relates to polycondensates modified with unsaturated organic groups based on hydrolytically condensable compounds of silicon and optionally other elements.
2. Discussion of the Background
A large number of silicic acid (hetero)polycondensates, which are modified with organic groups, and process for their preparation (e.g., starting from hydrolytically condensable organosilanes according to the sol-gel method) are already known (see, e.g., DE-A-38 35 968 and 40 11 045). Such condensates are used for various applications, e.g., as molding compounds, paints for coatings, etc. However, due to the manifold possible applications of this class of substances, there is a constant need to modify the already known condensates, on the one hand, to open up in this manner a new field of application and, on the other hand, to optimize even more their properties for specific purposes.